She's Dreaming Digital"
by Ichijouji Miyako
Summary: ~*Mahono Asuka meets Ichijouji Ken on the first day of eighth grade (after helping him out of a mob) and becomes _totally_ obsessed with him. Wonder if he feels the same way...*~


'She's Dreaming Digital' - Part 1

_ _

_ My name is Mahono Asuka. I am an 8th grader at Tamachi Junior High. I'm very excited this year and I hope I can meet new people *especially a cute guy!*, being a transfer student and all. Some people said that I looked very beautiful; with sparkling blue eyes and short and flowing tresses which frame my clear, rosy face. I'm always absorbed in thought so there are many things that I enjoy dreaming about. I wonder what'll happen, and like my friends say, 'expect the unexpected'. I knew their advice was only a flick, but I tried to use it somehow..._

RING! RING! RING! The new clock burst into sound. "Hrm..." I moaned. I didn't like alarms so much, and as of my disturbance becoming a reminder, I figured out why I had set the clock. "Oh no! It's the first day of school!" I scrambled off of my pastel blue chenille blanket and hopped down onto the soft, cushiony rug on the floor that encircled my bed. I ran into the shower and zoomed right out in maybe fifteen minutes, and thinking about how long it would be until I'd fall asleep again. I slipped off my terry slippers and zipped in and out of the closet - already dressed for school! It was only 7 am, and I was leaving at 7:45. My clothes were of a Japanese school uniform, blue and white lace with an overlapping blouse that had four buttons on the front and a short, pure white skirt with crinoline slip under it. The sleeves of my blouse puffed out at my shoulder and thinned a little until it reached my wrist, which had a gold-buttoned cuff, then fluffed again. A beautiful red bow crept through my sailor collar and I tossed on the matching white-and-navy-ribbon hat. A small, dark blue book bag with a thick black strap was held tightly around my shoulder and down to my waist. I reached out for my sakura perfume. I had sprayed only a few puffs, and the sweet floral scent cascaded through my clothes. "Asuka, come eat breakfast," my mother called. "Coming!" I said. I ran down the stairs and threw a muffin into my mouth, and while I drank the orange juice I nearly coughed the thing up. 

Now I had to brush my teeth and hair. A tied two little buns with cherry-red ribbons and kept it perfectly straight. I began on my teeth, but suddenly, "Hey Asuka! Look at this! It's Ken, the boy genius!" My mom pointed at the screen. "Hmm?" I said, still brushing and peering out the side of the door. 

_ "So, boy genius Ichijouji Ken has decided for his famous soccer team to go for the Annual Championship! Tell us, what do you think of this ordeal?" _ A news reporter spoke up._ "I believe that I have what it takes to win the Finals. I mean, I am an exceptional athlete. I've won many games, ever since I was 11 my team and I have beaten all of the opponents in the Championships. How simple winning is." _He laughed. Ken seemed as if he were trying to ignore the complete interview itself, but, of course, no one could tell but me. _"Oh, you are so charming! We'll just have to wait until the game. When is it, dear?" _Ken looked up, totally annoyed. Almost hesitating, he says,_ "It's this Saturday at Tamachi Junior High, twelve sharp! Anyone can watch," _Ken wanted to leave._ "Yes, and everyone will root for you! So people, be there! Have a nice day!" _

"Asuka, it's at your school! Maybe your team will play against him." I thought about that. I was a really good soccer player, and I knew that it was indeed possible for my team to get up on the Championship. Everyone's been wanting to do that...play at a Finals game. How neat - _And who's that? The star player, Mahono Asuka! It looks like she's made twenty goals in a row! That's a record for Asuka's team! Ichijouji Ken and his group are coming to its final score...and Asuka wins! YEEEEEH!_ "Cool." I whirled around, gargling mouth wash. It was 7:45 - I had to leave for school. I picked up my thin white binder with a picture of him on it, which was coated lightly with Mardi Gras glitter. I bet anyone that I'll see a crowd of girls piling round Ken today. I hope he doesn't try to pick among them - that'll be a real eye-opener for more news reporters. I guess I kind of had a small crush on him...no one exactly knew that for sure, but to him it was going to become obvious...

~~~

The sakura trees were in full bloom this season. I walked down the sidewalk; the sweet, damp petals floating downward and clinging to my hair. The blossoms twinkled when the sun's light sparkled overhead the trees, capturing every drop of dew in the morning. I drudged on almost reaching the school, and sure enough, a whole line of teenage girls flooded the entrance. I could barely make out the mob's words - "WE WANT KEN!" and "HE'S OUR BOY GENIUS!". It was truly upsetting in a way to some people, because, of course, he wasn't going to get a girlfriend who loved him for his famous personality. Ken hated being famous...all he really wanted was to be left alone. But why?

I continued on, ignoring the pathetic girls and kept trying to walk towards the door. Then somebody grabbed my wrist, which felt painful and sort of like gripping steel. I turned around to whom I see, the boy genius, Ken Ichijouji! "Hey, you're not in the mob are you? Will you please help me out?" I blushed madly, taking his outreached hands. "Thanks. These stupid girls won't give it a rest. I'd like to walk you to class, for your kind aid." I looked into his gentle blue eyes. He did have an alluring charm, like the talk shows say. "Okei. Kitsu ima, before they get back at us!" A cluster of angry girls rushed to me, yelling, "HEY! IF WE CAN'T HAVE HIM YOU CAN'T! NOW COME HERE AND WAIT WITH US IN LINE!!" 

"Man, I'm really glad I found you. That outside was pure hell--oh, yes, I forgot...what is your name?" A big sweat drop balled and fell down the side of his head. "M-my name is Asuka. Yours is Ken, right?" He stared into my eyes, tilting his head slightly, as if trying to examine me for some scientific theory. "Of course." His soft, warm smile almost made me fall into his arms, but I was strong enough to withstand that trick. A small green creature appeared behind my leg. It seemed to like me. I didn't notice, but Ken sure did. "Are you doing another soccer match today? You look so...nervous." Ken straightened up. "N-no, it's just..." I squinted my eyes, looking suspicious. He turned away and blushed, secretly. "I think we better go to class." 

~~~

Ken told me to wait by the stairway and he ran back to where we had been standing. I blinked, "Eh..?" While he left me on the hook, he dashed to the wormlike-creature.

"Wormmon! What are you doing here?" The strange green worm gazed at Ken, about to say something important. "She's one of them. That girl might be able to help us restore the Digital World. Also I came for lunch." Ken laughed at the last part, then he narrowed his eyes. "You think? Do you know anything about her for sure that signifies her Digimon, her crest?" Wormmon lifted his head higher and 'smiled' in that wormy way. "Not quite everything. But I do know her Digimon." Ken's eyes gave off a feeling of know-all. "Well, I'll see you after school. You be careful, now," Wormmon winked. "I'll be fine." He disappeared in the distance and hid someplace. I noticed Ken caught up with me and was running slowly behind. "Hey Asuka!" I smiled. "Hi Ken-chan! I hope you didn't get caught back in that mob!" That laugh of his arose once more. "Nope. Just a small chat with a friend." We took off and talked a little, laughing at each other's remarks in utterly horrible stomach pain. It was most certainly a long walk, because the class we intended to locate was on the fifth floor - the top. "Ken, where did you learn to become so humorous?" He laughed. "Right here." He pointed to his head. Then we stopped in front of the classroom - realizing that we both had the same class. He backed away, taking my hand and saying, "You enter first." I blushed and turned to his side. "This isn't necessary..." I stared towards the desk of the teacher. "Welcome Ichijouji, Mahono. I'm glad to see that at least two people are getting along fine. Please sit wherever you'd like today; I hope you enjoy computer class." Ken waited patiently as I carefully stepped out of the doorway. The faces of the students brightened. Some said, "Is that the new girl?" and another, "She's so..so...cute!" and one shot out, "Ken! You're a lucky guy!" I hung my head down once more. Ken just walked right on in, seeming as if he didn't hear the comments at all. The teacher stood and smiled once we were seated; directly next to each other. Ken and I exchanged looks, also smiling and closing eyes. 

She went over to the chalkboard to check off our names. The teacher sat back down, flipping pages in a large spiral book, probably assigning the class some work. "Alright class, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Ms. Kaedeko, and I am pleased to be your computer teacher for the school year. I would like each student to type in their user name and password, and we will begin the first lesson." She started talking about a bunch of weird functions and codes in computers, and which nothing so far made sense. I couldn't focus at all - I just couldn't stop staring at Ken. I cupped my hand under my chin and simply looked at him, breathing out a sign of admiration. I had been really glad that I finally got to know him better...and now that I mention it, I think I'm beginning to build up on that little crush..."Asuka, something wrong? You're doodling my name all over your notebook." Ken stared at the fancy handwriting, the shine in his eyes tracing every swirl in the text. My face turned scarlet as I feel the embarrassment rush through me, my heart sinking and feeling the whole class's eyes watching each bit of tension I felt and thought. "Ooo, looks like Asuka has a crush on Ken!" Someone said. I stood up, the squeaking of my chair behind me. "I DO NOT!!" My eyes widened and I saw Ms. Kaedeko tapping a ruler on the desktop. Another sweat drop balled down my head. "Eh heh heh heh..." The class was silent for a moment, each student blinking. Then my yelling broke out into a big argument whether if I liked him or he liked me. "Hey Ken, are you sure that you two aren't going out?" Another person retorted. He blushed, turning to a side and folded his arms, as did I. "They're both blushing! And look! On her notebook there's little hearts with his name in it! Heh, you do!" People continued laughing and pointing at us. We both felt the pressure beating down on our heads like giant arrows that made painful incisions. "CLASS! Settle down! Asuka, Ken, please come step outside...I'd like to have a word with you both. Asuka, bring your notebook up to me. And as for the rest of the class, you must do an extra assignment while these people here speak with me in private." Our hearts sank at the same precise moment. I knew Ms. Kaedeko was going to bring us to counseling, because, well - that's what teachers do in these cocky situations. I was also aware of her taking us out of class probably since she didn't want us getting in the way of the other students...interesting.

We got up and stepped away from the classroom's door. She stared at us as how we still were kind to the other, instead of acting like it was all true, so we must have had to 'stay far from' each other for our reputation's sake. Ken smiled, putting his hand on my back and winked. "Don't be nervous. I won't make it hard on you, promise," he whispered. 

The teacher told Ken to stand back inside to do the assignment and not come out until she had finished, making it obvious that she was going to be starting the roll of questions on me. It was hard enough to show her my notebook. "Now, Asuka, I know you're at an age when people begin liking others, not that you caused this interruption of sorts. But I'd really like to know, why did you write his name all over this paper?" Ms. Kaedeko seemed to make sure this was a tough question. My throat curled up into a knot of sandpaper. I couldn't exactly clear my neck up or else my eyes would water in nervousness. "Well...um, you see - I - I ...erm, uh..." "Don't know?" She smiled. I impatiently laughed, trying to get the heat out of my collar. "If you can't give me a reasonable explanation, I might as well just assume." Her eyes flipped to her watch. "I suppose I can fit in another question. What your classmates are saying - is it a rumor? I'm trying to be serious. I don't want any pressure put on you." Big whoop. Heck, there's so much pressure, revealing a secret ought to have already exploded this school. "Uh...well, yeah..." I lied. I was kind of bending the truth, because, who wants to tell a _computer_ teacher who they like? "That's good to know. It would upset me to hear more gibberish. Well," she breathed out, "I guess that's all for now. Please be seated and tell dear Ken to come to me." Why would she say 'good'? Don't people these days feel happy for people in love?

I walked inside with a relieved sensation. But then I forgot about the class's ramblings. "They've been reunited! Ah, romance!" Someone bursted. The class laughed and pointed, and a group of valley girls shouted, "What a cute couple!" I imagined everyone inside a frozen blue back round, with only me and Ken inside. "Ken, it's time for you to go." He stood up, taking my tapping hand off of his shoulder and walked away. I sat, cross-footed, beginning on the assignment.

"Ken, I'm going to ask you the same questions as I did with Asuka. Please try to answer honestly and truthfully. Is this a rumor or not? Do you know why she wrote your name on here?" She showed him the notebook. "I have no idea why people started saying that and, no, I do not. I'll just assume she was bored...we just became friends today," He stammered. 'She needs to lay off,' Ken muttered almost silently; Ms. Kaedeko's ears pricked up. "What did you say?" Gulping, he says, "Uh, nothing. Just never mind, and let's just continue our conversation." She had heard what Ken said, but, she began another mind-boggler. "Do you want to be moved to another class instead?" He looked at her. "What?! Now, I came here to learn, not to be moved around just to suit other's laughing needs," Ms. Kaedeko stared at him with a warm smile. "So you decide not to be parted from Asuka, or is there some other reason?" Ken felt his heart rise into his throat. "I'd like to go back to work, please," He said, trying to change the subject. "I really don't like getting into that. I feel like I'm being under major pressure - like everyone's watching me - please, let me be seated." Ken squinted, shoulders high up, fists clenched. "Alright. I don't exactly enjoy this either, but it had to be done. Go to your desk."

I watched Ken-chan burst through the door in an angry manner - or so it seemed. Some people giggled as they noticed the red in his cheeks. I turned to face the opposite direction of him - if I looked, he would've directed his rage at me - I can tell these things. He began doodling, but stopped to think of how to spell '_compute_', so he looked at the chalkboard. "C-O-M-P-U-T-E," I heard him spell. Nobody else heard, but I was ready to laugh. Suddenly, the bell rang. DING..DING..DING.. "Good bye class. Bring your notebooks tomorrow, we'll be taking HTML notes!"

I zipped out the door. Ken followed and went a different route, trying to avoid me, then turned around when the rest of the class left. I felt something pulling my arm. "Hmm?" I swerved over to my side and found myself staring at him. "Hey Asuka!" He panted. His tapered blue hair swished to a side showing the running effect in the fifth floor hallway. "I was just wondering, why would people change the view of kindness into a view of love? It's silly...and I truly didn't like hearing that trash people threw at us." I jumped, prepared to say a better opinion, "Ichijouji-kun, let's just get away from all of that and be friends. I mean, there's no harm - that's all I want. Okay? There's absolutely no use of this friendship if all we're going to talk about is what people think of us. I think we should go to class, or my brain will collapse with overwhelming pain!" Ken smiled. He smiled a grin that I would remember over and over that would play in my head - a kind smile. 

"Alright then. Do you think we could talk a little sometime, friend?" I took the turn to smile now. He always did that when I did, but it made our friendship brighter in a way. "Sure." I winked at him. Ken laughed a bit, repeating my wink. "I like cheese!" I said in a giggle. "I like cheese!" Ken laughed. "Hey, stop!" I said with sarcasm. "Hey, stop!" He replied redundantly, whereas our copy-cat game broke off. We finally skimmed the elevator and reached our next class in no time.

_ ...A light silver D-3 slipped onto the floor. Ken noticed it and placed it into his backpack._

~~~

_ _

The whole day of school was a blast around Ken. We played tricks on the other at lunch, Ken made fifty paper cranes; I drew one just for fun. After the 'endless' school hours passed, he gave me a note. "Read it when you get home," he panted, then hopped on his bicycle and strode off. 

I began to skip home. Once I was far enough from his distance, he turned around his wheel. Ken pushed the steel pedals faster and struggled to hope that Wormmon was still there. As the sidewalks flew behind him he thought of the fact that his faithful Digimon would be scared or hurt...even worse, that he might not be there _period_. Ken shook his head, trying not to imagine such a thing. He continued the painful ride towards the school. When he reached it, his tires squeaked nosily on the concrete. Ken bounced off the bike and quickly pressed down the kickstand, racing to the door. He suspected that Wormmon would be where he last saw him. Ken sprung open the door and ran swiftly through the near emptied hallways. Several people stared at him awkwardly, but they just shrugged and averted their viewing elsewhere. "Wormmon! WORMMON!!" Ken yelled, finally spotting his friend at the bottom of the stairway. He skidded on the slippery, waxed floor, extending his arms out. Wormmon happily jumped into his partner's embrace. "Oh, Wormmon! I was so worried about you... and did you find anything about Asuka?" The quiet Digimon sleepily closed his enormous blue eyes and nudged Ken's shoulder. "I forgot... I slept the whole time... school is really boring, you know? And why didn't you stop to give me some lunch? I can't stay awake without it," he yawned. Ken laughed, petting Wormmon. "It's alright. I found out on my own... and..." Ken let Wormmon down. He then opened up his backpack, taking out the D-3 device. Wormmon gasped. "Wow! I really was right! Maybe we can go to the Digital World to find out if she's there. And I don't suppose you have some leftover food in there?" Ken began laughing once again, now stoking his Digital creature. "Well, let me check... hmm, I have some wasabi, sushi, rice; oh, and do you like fried baby squid?" Wormmon's eyes twinkled and he was starting to drool. "Thank you, thank you Ken-chan!" He wrapped his little purple mouth around the gourmet of 'caterpillar' treats. Ken smiled and petted him as he ate, then suddenly his eyes widened. The D-3 had vanished! "Wormmon, did you see that?? Where'd the digivice go?!" Wormmon looked up from the now empty plate. "I'm not sure. We better be going now, it's getting late and your mom will be wondering where you are." Ken frowned. "Well, alright. I have a lot of homework --" He placed the little worm into his backpack and flung the door open, dust and sand spewing out a trail behind him.

  
~~~

The sky was a splash of azure, purple, pink, and orange hues, swirled together in an array of stars. A moderate breeze picked up as it gently blew the cherry petals in the air. I lifted my neck and closed my eyes, feeling strangely happy while the deep floral wind blew and blew. The sakura blossoms floated downward into my hands and I giggled joyously. I continued grasping the flowers with pure pleasure, not thinking of anything but how beautiful the day was. I never really had any chances to enjoy such simple things, but now an emotion swept past me. It wasn't something frightening; it reminded me of happy times and that carefree sensation you feel when you're at the beach, soaking up some sunshine in the sea of cool, refreshing water. All of these thoughts danced in my mind; relieving stress from the day. I suddenly forgot all about the letter, which was tucked away in my breast pocket. I also didn't realize that I had already arrived at my house! I skipped up the rocky cobblestone walkway. I sniffed the air as I got to the porch. It smelled an awful lot like pastries - chocolate-covered rice balls - and I bent my knees to knock.

"Mom! I'm home from school!" I said right before she opened the door. "Konnichiwa, Asuka-san! Are you hungry? I hope you enjoy my chocolate rice balls!" She smiled. She quickly paced towards another room. I stepped inside, the door behind me creaking and shutting itself as the wind pushed it. I walked into the kitchen, looking around, and smelled the delicious aroma. My mom and I usually cook great food all the time for everyone, and this was one of the best batches of riceballs (I could easily tell). She came back to where I was standing and slipped on her regular green-and-sunflower mittens, took out the sweets, and carefully placed them on the table. I sat down and slumped, tired as can be. "Go ahead and eat all you like!" I stared slightly at the food, then chose a heavily chocolate-coated piece. It's always really quiet when we pick something - we don't want anyone to fight over a little piece of food when there's already a whole slew of them. My mother smiled, picking one herself. "So... did you meet anyone at school today?" I took a large bite of my rice ball. I wanted to tell her everything about Ken. "Oh yeah! I met Ichijouji Ken today after helping him out of a mob, and we've become good friends since." Then it hit me. The note! "Uh, mom, I really need to, uh, erm... check my e-mail! Yeah... eheh heh heh - see ya!" I threw the other half of my snack down my throat and leapt like lightning up stairs, my short, glistening tresses swishing softly behind me. She just blinked, her eyes bulging, "But - but - oh, whatever." 

~~~

I entered my room, shutting the door and locking it with a loud 'click'. I turned on only my nightstand's lamp and climbed atop my soft, fluffy bed. I lay on my stomach, tapping my legs and feet. I ripped out the paper from my pocket and eagerly tore the envelope apart. I read it mentally:

_'Asuka-chan,_

_ _

_ I'm so glad that you decided to be my friend. I just want you to know, I've never really had any companions before, even though I may seem popular. I hope that someday we'll be good friends and we can do a lot together. You have no idea how happy I am; I will be for a long time. And I can't thank you enough for helping me and being there for me all today. I loved each part of our day. Friends are forever._

_ ...Ichijouji Ken_

_ _

_ P.S. - There is a secret, a deep, unearthed secret hidden in a place you cannot locate here, not this place, anywhere. I simply believe you understand that no one will tell you this again.'_

_ _

I turned over on my back. I breathed out and closed my eyes, hugging the paper. A million wonderful thoughts tapped into my head again. Even though I daydream a lot of the time, these dreamlike visions were different. I could see a large, open meadow; the air sweet with flowers and sakura trees. I am frolicking happily in this sea of pure blue sky and sunshine, about age five, latching a hand onto Ken's. A tall swing set was nearby, and we skipped over to it and bounced on. Cherry petals surround us and spiral downward. I slowly opened my eyes... tears of happiness twinkled in the tall mirror across from my bed. "Ken-kun.." I closed them again and I could see the paper form into Ken -- I was hugging him to my chest -- "Asuka! Time to eat dinner!" Everything vanished. I grumbled with an annoyed look on my face and sat up, depositing my note a safe, velvet-lined box. I fingered the key from my neck, took it off and locked the box. 

I slowly walked down the stairs; and I was surprised when my mother held up a large tray of thickly-piled plates, dishes and bowls. She lay it down and laughed nervously. "Ah, food. The absolute best part of my day!" I looked from side to side, not even bothering to take a dish. "Asuka, something wrong?" I nodded a no. "Alright, but please, get something to eat. It's your favorite!" I looked, now tempted, at the beautiful arrangement of sweet 'n sour pork, omelets, fried rice, mailmari and deep-fried sushi. Warm, jade cups of jasmine and raspberry leaf tea dotted the sides of our meals. I slowly picked up a plate and ate quietly, thinking _What could be the secret? Does he know of my nightmares? _I swallowed the last bite of malimari and glided lightly upstairs yet again, my silky hair flowing behind me gently.

"Michiru, do you think something is troubling Asuka?" My mom glanced up at her husband from her large dish. Sipping a noodle, she replies, "I'm not so sure. Maybe it's Ken -- she met him today, you know?" She gobbled up the rest of her buckwheat noodles. "Really?" Hiroshi shifted his train of thought. "Well, we'll just have to see what happens."

~~~

After a shower, I slipped into my cotton sakura pajamas and slippers, then flipped off all the lights and climbed onto my soft, fluffy bed. I usually would jump happily after a relaxing, carefree day, but today I just didn't have the energy. My pure white, over-stuffed, lacey down pillows always have glitter on them and soft, light perfume, which added to my sleeping factors. I pulled the velvety chenille covers over my slender body; completely filled with comfort and pleasure. I then fluffed my smooth, sleek hair behind my head and drifted off to sleep.. dreaming of Ichijouji-chan. 

~:-***To be continued***-:~


End file.
